What It Means
by Skittles1
Summary: Twisted, dark little piece written on Akito. It's his POV as he muses to himself and rants on about the others and the Sohma family.


Author's Note: I don't own Fruits Basket. Again, I blame this frightening little piece on Neko-chan. Got to love her, so inspiring. I was reading some Fruits Basket and I realized Akito would be the perfect guy to write a twisted piece on. It is Akito's POV as he muses to himself and rants on. Also, the whole "I am God" thing is because in the manga, Akito announced himself God. As in, he is the God that invited all the zodiac animals to the party, and that is why he is the Head of the Clan. Enjoy.

What It Means

**By: Lauren**

I am Akito. I rule all. I am God to them. I am the Jade Emperor. I rule this clan and run it. What I say goes. I love knowing I have control, that I can break them even if my body is weak with disease. I love to watch them cower in fear of me.

They squirm and wiggle and fight but they know it is useless. I am God. They can never escape me, even in their nightmares and dreams. I'll make them _never, ever _forget me and I'll smirk as their blood covers my hands and they cry salty, hot tears that I drink and bask in. Their blood will cover me like a new set of red clothing and I'll wear it proudly while I mock their lifeless bodies.

They are like my glass pawns. Only I can move them. I decide who knows what, who goes where and who remembers what- just ask Hatori. I move each piece and grasp them so tightly they crack and crack until they shatter into a million jagged pieces, thousands of glistening glass shards tainted with blood, their own blood and that of mine. And then I'll stomp on the pieces! I'll stomp and stomp and stomp on them until nothing is left. Only oblivion and me. 

I proudly break their spirits and break their hearts because they must OBEY me. I am Akito. I am their God. Without me, they would be nothing. 

I laugh and laugh and laugh at their futile struggle as I strike, I slap, I hit, I kick, I throw, and I rip open their paper skin and watch them give my carpet a new crimson color against their pale complexion while they stare at me like a deer caught in headlights, their eyes open wide and large and filled with indescribable fear and horror. 

OF ME! ME ME ME ME ME! AND ONLY ME! OF THEIR GOD! 

I laugh at their attempt to escape, their pathetic effort to retain hope and to break the curse. It will never happen. It will never be broken, not while I am around, not while the entire Sohma family is around. It is our burden to bear and I'll make them cringe under the weight until it crushes them. I'll break _them _before they can break the curse. Sometimes, I can't believe them. The things they do are ridiculous. Why believe in false emotions like 'love' and 'friendship'? In the end, people only hurt you, break your trust and make your heart ache as they leave you in the cold, entirely alone. I will make sure that never happens to them. I will save them from the pain because they are MINE! They belong to ME! No one else! Only _I _can hurt them! Not _anybody_ else! They get such silly, stupid ideas. Ideas of happiness, ideas of living with a lightened burden, ideas of hope and of faith. Ideas of a girl saving the Sohma family…

**_That idiotic, damned girl Tohru!!!! _**

****

She thinks she can help us. She thinks she can fix the broken pawns. How weak, feeble and useless she is. Just like all of them. She only needs to be broken in a little, taught a lesson from a Sohma, from a God! I'll break her too. I'll snap her in half and make her stop mending and gluing their pieces back together. 

She can't do that!! 

She can't put the broken back together!

NONONONONONONO!

I say NO and what I say **_goes. _**You hear me?! I am God! I have power! They are nothing without me- all pathetic fools! I'll show them my power, my control over them. I own them. I'll rip them apart tenfold for every time **_SHE _**mends them. It'll be all her fault that they suffer more. But they deserve it. They deserve to suffer and I'll make sure that happens.

And I'll laugh and laugh and laugh and hurt them all and smile at their pain!! Smile with glee as they cry and scream in anguish, but no one will hear them! Their calls of help will be lost in the cold wind, their words whipped away and drowned out. No one will help them! Because no one defies me. Not Akito. Not God. 

And as I caress and stab and slice and tear and smirk and push, they'll sob and sob and I'll rejoice because they are **_MINE._**

**_MY_** broken pawns to play with and entertain me **_FOREVER_**! 

Every single one of them will be touched and tainted by me. I am their God. The Jade Emperor. They must obey and kneel before me while I grab their hair, snatch their chin, and stare into their pleading eyes and smile and smile at their pain and suffering.

Why? Why? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?

Because this is their fate, this is their destiny… 

And their curse…

This is what it means to be a 'real' Sohma…this is what it means to be part of _my_ family…


End file.
